


reflect it back

by torigates



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Sascha at a formal event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflect it back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



Sascha looked around the--well, technically speaking it was a reception hall, but based on the extravagant decorations and wide open dance floor that was set up for later in the evening, the word that kept coming to her mind was "ballroom."

They were celebrating the opening of another successful (sold out, the part of her mind that would always feel associated with the Duncan businesses) apartment opening, except this time done completely without the Psy. Despite, or perhaps because of, her past ties with the PsyNet, Sascha couldn't help feeling proud. DarkRiver, her pack, had done this, accomplished something great for changelings, by changelings. It was wonderful.

She stood in the centre of the room just allowing herself to feel proud and happy and soaking up the feelings of everyone else in the room. It was breathtaking. She never could have imagined having these things when she had been a part of the Net, and now it was her life.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She smiled when Lucas rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head to nuzzle his face into the side of her neck. She sunk back into his warmth, pressing against his body. She could feel how happy and excited he was, how proud of the pack's success, and--

"Lucas!" she said, slightly scandalized.

He hummed into her skin, biting down on her neck, just a little.

"Baby, you look so good," he told her. His voice rumbled pleasantly in his chest, and she could feel it all along where their bodies were pressed together.

She turned to face him, trying to hold a stern expression on her face, but when she saw the full picture he made, her mouth went a little dry. It didn't matter that she had seen him getting ready at home, or that they had sat together in the car the entire trip over. She was still bowled over by how good he looked in a dark suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. His jacket was open, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the collar.

Maybe she did understand _exactly_ what he was feeling.

"Behave," she told him. Her voice was stern, but the corners of her mouth turned up. Then, feeling brave and reckless, she let her mouth split into a wide grin, knowing there was no one here who would find it strange or improper or not allowed.

Even so long after defecting from the Net, it still felt wild and reckless to allow herself these things. She knew herself, knew how much of her was made up of emotions, and still it was new and amazing every time.

It was wonderful.

"You're not looking too badly yourself," she told him. She reached out and tugged gently on the jacket lapels before smoothing them down over his chest. She couldn't help the way her hands lingered on his body, and neither could Lucas from the look on his face.

"Don't go getting any ideas," she told him. "Or it'll be a long night."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. "What kind of ideas are you referring to?" he asked. He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a brief, chaste kiss, before nipping at her bottom lip and soothing the sting with his tongue.

She planted her palms firmly on his chest and leaned out of kissing range. Although she didn't get very far with his forearms around the back of her shoulders.

"Behave," she said.

He grinned at her, and released her from his grip.

She turned to survey the crowd. Members of the pack who had been part of the deal were milling around. Everyone looked amazing in their formal wear, though Sascha felt a little uncomfortable. The short, slinky dress she was wearing was a dark blue that complimented her hair and eyes. Among the Psy, she had never been accustomed to wearing clothes that didn't serve a particular purpose. Though judging by the way Lucas was looking at her, this dress definitely had a very _specific_ role.

The dinner went well. Lucas always made it a point to interact with everyone, and Sascha followed along with him, making sure to put names to faces she didn't recognize. After they ate, Lucas gave a speech thanking everyone for their hard work, and congratulating on a job well done. The room seemed to swell with collective emotion, and Sascha closed her eyes and breathed it all in. When she opened them, everything felt wonderful and light.

"You're eyes are shining." Lucas leaned in to whisper in her ear.

She smiled at him, unsurprised. She still didn't have a complete grasp on her empathetic abilities, but she could always tell when they were--or weren't--working. If asked to explain what had just happened, Sascha wasn't sure she would be able to put it into words. All she knew was she had gathered all the good feelings, and... spread them out. Making sure everyone felt good, and happy, and accomplished.

He wrapped his arm around her, and they sat for a few moments together in silence.

Silence never lasted at a changeling gathering, and before long she was pulled to her feet by Dorian. He led her out onto the dance floor, and proprietary hand on the small of her back.

"Don't you have your own mate you could be dancing with?" she teased, knowing full well Ashaya and Amara were called into the lab for a... science related emergency.

"Not tonight, I don't," he said with a wink. "I thought I'd steal you away."

"You better be careful who hears you saying that," she said. He put his hand on her waist and they danced.

"Who, Lucas?" he asked, grinning. "I'm not afraid of him."

She smacked him. "I meant Ashaya. I know she isn't here, but that doesn't matter it won't get back to her."

He looked appropriately nervous, and she laughed at him.

They danced together for a few songs before, talking about the pack and the kids, before Clay tapped on her on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

She looked between the two men for a moment before disentangling herself from Dorian and stepping into Clay's arms.

She didn't notice anything was up until she caught Lucas trying to get to her, but every time he got closer one of his sentinels or Tammy would pull his attention away. Meanwhile Nate took over as her partner. When Vaughn stepped in she knew something was really up.

She looked at him, and he stared back as the two of them danced together. Neither one spoke, as if daring the other to break first. Sascha refused to rise to the bait.

When Mercy cut in, and Sascha could see Lucas looking frustrated as hell on the other side of the room, she couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing.

"You're being mean," she said, still chuckling.

Mercy tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Sascha nodded. "Okay," she allowed.

They danced together in a parody of a waltz, neither one knowing the steps.

"Maybe I should lead," Sascha said the second time they almost ran into another couple.

Mercy shook her head. "I've got a reputation to uphold," she said loftily.

Sascha laughed.

Finally, Lucas made his way to her side, and shouldered Mercy bodily out of the way.

When his arms were around her waist, Sascha looked up at him through her lashes. "That wasn't very nice," she said primly.

He growled at her.

She giggled. He leaned down and pressed his face into her neck. She could feel his breath hot on her skin, and she shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

She shook her head, and tightened her grip around his neck.

They danced together for a long time, until Sascha felt too tired to continue. Lucas made a few more rounds, saying hello, making sure everyone knew they were appreciated by the DarkRiver Alpha.

"Ready to go home?" he asked her some time later.

She nodded and held out her hand. He helped her to her feet, and into her jacket. When they were at the door, she paused, drinking in the warm atmosphere, pulling it into herself and the Web of Stars, sending it back out into the world.

She smiled.


End file.
